


Three Small Words

by hedgehogthewriter



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogthewriter/pseuds/hedgehogthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sizzy one-shot. This has just been in my head for a while and needed to be written. Originally on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Small Words

**Author's Note:**

> This actually wasn't originally written as Sizzy, it was just my own thoughts turning around in my head, but then I thought it actually fit Sizzy really well and I really just wanted to write it and put this out there. Let me know what you think!

Three small words had been bothering Isabelle for a long time. They echoed in her mind at all hours of the day, and while she slept. The words crept into her thoughts at the worst possible moments, causing her to falter in her usual elegance.

These three small words had been spoken to her many times, but never in earnestness. She had never repeated the words back because she knew it would not be true. And yet she ached to be able to hear and say them, and for it to be true.

Her family had spoken the words, of course, but that hardly counted. Families were required to say the three words from time to time, or else they would not truly be a family.

At long last, Isabelle felt that she had found someone she would be able to say the words to, and actually mean it. For once she felt a burning need for the words to be spoken to her, and yet she was denied what she craved. The absence of the three small words was even worse than hearing them in falsity because for once Isabelle had hope that she would actually be able to hear and say them, yet couldn't.

Isabelle wanted desperately to say the words, but they were stuck on her tongue. She could not fathom why her mouth would not utter the words, because she knew she meant them. She knew it was true, and wanted desperately to share it, but couldn't.

Isabelle had waited too long. She needed to quench her scorching need to speak the words. She grabbed her phone and called Simon to meet her.

When she saw Simon, she knew it was time. She had waited so long to say the three small words, and now was the moment.

"Simon, I need to tell you something," Isabelle started nervously.

"What is it, Isabelle?" Simon asked.

Isabelle took a deep breath and looked Simon in the eyes. "I love you."


End file.
